Diamonds and Daggers
by Animediva943
Summary: Given up for adoption by his late mother,trained by monks for a destiny that he wants desperately to avoid. Shuichi, a Young vampire slayer must cope with life as a reguar teenager and his duties as the chosen one. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.AU RATED T.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone here is the newest story that I have been working on for a while. I've been thinking about whether or not to post this now or later. Well I've made my choice enjoy. I changed the entire story up because well I didn't like the original Idea for it anymore;I'm using that for a different story. I hope no one gets too upset at me for that. Once again another AT fic only this time It takes place about twenty or thirty years ago.

Also, this one is a vamp fic. Don't worry it won't be another twilight because the vampires don't sparkle and aren't complete pansies in this fic. Believe me.

Note: Some of the characters might be written slightly out of character, I apologize.

Summary:Given up for adoption by his late mother,trained by monks for a destiny that he wants desperately to avoid. Shuichi, a Young vampire slayer must cope with life as a reguar teenager and his duties as the chosen one. But what happens when he meets a vampire cursed with a soul? Will he fight it to the death or will this creature become his most trusted ally and possibly his lover? Shuichi xYuki. Inspired by BTVS

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or the characters. I make no profit from writing this story. That's what a real job is for. (Unless Maki Murakami is up for negotiation.)

Diamonds and daggers

Prologue

**

* * *

**

Eighteen one years ago

**I**t seemed as if things for the town of Tokyo couldn't get any more normal and boring if it tried. Everything was as ordinary as ordinary could be. At least until one cold, rainy night when there was a woman running through the streets carrying what looked like a newborn baby wrapped in a blue blanket and cradled in a basket. Fast as she could she sprinted through the quiet town. Chasing after her were three assassins with intent to kill both her and the baby. She continued to run from the assassins through the town until she came across a temple. She placed the baby on the steps of the temple and knocked on the door. However she didn't shake the three assassins from her trail. They soon surrounded her she knew that running more wouldn't do anymore good. So she decides she would have to fight back to protect that newborn.

"If you want him, come and get him!" She exclaimed holding a long sharpened wooden stick. She then gestured them to make their move. As her fight with the three assassins raged on, the temple doors opened. Out came a group of monks. They saw the newborn child crying at the steps of their sacred home. Then their attention turned to the woman who was fighting for her life as well as this baby. The monks took the crying infant into the temple and knew what had to be done for it. The fight continued until the young woman was impaled with one of the assassin's swords.

"You were a fool to challenge us." The leader sneered. "Anyone who goes against us is bound to have that same fate. Your child will soon learn of this someday. Alas, today will not be that day. But soon, your bastard will learn of his fate, and it will be yours."

With that message, the three killers walked from the scene of the crime; leaving the young woman lifeless and blood all over the temple grounds and the walkway. Unfortunately they couldn't get to their real target but the wench they killed was just as well, at least for that time.

**

* * *

**

Twelve Years later (six years ago)

"Shuichi, get down from there!" **O**ne of the monks yelled at a pink haired boy. He was once again climbing on top of the highest tree in the yard; a tree that the monks treasured dearly and worked diligently to plant. Shuichi had a reckless streak that surpassed even that of his late mother. In fact, he was the type who had no regard for rules or structure.

"Shuichi, come down this instant! You have to train!" The monk yelled again.

"Make me!" he shouted back. After that he started to shake the tree causing the branches to swing every which way. Eventually Shuichi would be flying off the branch he was swinging on. Falling to his death, at least until his master catches him. Then after being caught Shuichi was given this harsh message from the old man.

"Your reckless behavior is not that of a slayer. Just for your insolence you will clean the tiles with a toothbrush!"

"Humph, yeah, Big deal!" Shuichi said. But his punishment would only get worse.

"I meant your toothbrush." The monk replied. Shuichi dropped to the floor in disbelief. He didn't' ask to be given to these strict monks nor did he ask to be a vampire slayer. Though he hasn't been called yet, he was the most likely to become the next vampire slayer. Many of the slayers before him were female only three were male including the current vampire slayer. For that, he was targeted by assassins as well as vampires.

As he scrubbed the floor with his only toothbrush, he began to wonder, why him. Why did _he _have to train so hard instead of playing with the other kids? Why did _he _have to be the potential slayer? Why him?

"When will they just accept that I can't be a slayer? I know that I'm not worthy to be one. Why don't they understand? I never wanted to be a vampire slayer, and I won't be!" Shuichi knew he wasn't meant to be a slayer so he did the only thing that he could do. He packed his things and then prepared to take off.

"Why do those monks need _me?_ They already have a slayer, Mr. Sakuma, so why am _I _so important to them?"

As the pre- teen left the temple, Shuichi then began to hear some peculiar noises form a distance. At first he didn't think anything of it and continued to roam the streets of Kyoto. He did have some training for dealing with vampires but he hoped that he wouldn't have to apply any of it.

Then that same noise appeared again. Only this time it was louder and it was coming form an alley about five blocks away. Shuichi rushed to the aid of whoever was in trouble. He didn't know it but he was walking into a world of danger. There he met another kid that was being attacked by one of the creatures he was trained to slay, a vampire.

"**G**et away from me!" The kid said. "I'm too young to be undead!" something about this particular vampire seemed very strange. It was broad daylight and yet he wasn't bursting into flames or turning into dust like most other vampires should. Something the monks neglected to tell Shuichi was that some of these creatures of the night can come out in daylight and are just as powerful in daylight as they are at night; although there are extremely few vampires that can. Backed into a corner, it looked like it was over for the other boy, until the vampire caught a glimpse of a certain Strawberry haired child.

_What am I supposed to do? _Shuichi thought to himself. He knew he would have to face vampires someday, he just never thought it would be this day. One of those nasty creatures turned to him and slowly made there way to the pink haired, soon-to-be vampire slayer.

"You look like you'll be a very tasty treat." One said. This vampire had short black hair and was dressed in a casual-fancy suit. He looked to be a bit older than Shuichi. The pre-teen searched through the bags he packed and found something that perhaps wouldn't kill this vampire but would at least stall him while he helped the other kid escape. He reached far for something until finally he found a cross.

"I really hope this works." He said. Still lacking the training and knowledge that he abandoned, it would be a miracle if Shuichi manage to stall this vampire, after all, he was one of the most powerful that existed.

Well, there's the first chapter everyone, Sorry it was so short and I hope you guys aren't too mad about my plot change. Tell me what you think and I'll see you whenever I see you.


	2. Episode 1: The new slayer

Warning: chapter will be short.

Note: Thoughout the story, the pairings may alternate so please bare with me.

Note 2: Yuki won't appear until later in the story and I might be even longer before Shuichi x Yuki happens.

Note 3: There will also be implied Hiro/Suguru and Ryu/Shu. I may end up showing more of it later.

I don't own Gravitation

Chapter 1

* * *

The new slayer!

Shuichi held out a cross to get the vampire to distance himself from the other pre-teen. It seemed to work, since now the creature was helpless against a simple cross. Although he wasn't one to fight, he knew that he had to do so, if only to protect the innocent.

"Run!" he shouted to the other boy.

"What are you gonna do?" the boy asked. Shuichi then got a bit more demanding about the situation.

"I can take care of him… Just run!" He said again. Then the other kid did what Shuichi said and took off but not before thanking him. Shuichi then ran into what appeared to be a butcher shop. There the demonic creature stood unable to follow. The butcher however wasn't too happy to see some kid leading a vampire near his shop.

"Look here kid, unless you here to order something I suggest you haul your butt out of here!" he said. Shuichi normally would have done that, but couldn't risk turning into it then the butcher looked a bit closer at said vampire and noticed something strange.

"Why isn't he bursting into flames?" he asked. "He's in the sun."

"That's what I'd like to know." Shuichi answered. He as well as many innocent humans didn't know that there were a small number of vampires that actually could walk in the sun without bursting into flames but 9 out of 10 still had their old weaknesses Particularly, one that involves a piece of wood going through their non beating hearts. The child did know one way to kill a vampire, but he didn't have that weapon on his hands.

"I need to borrow one of your butcher knives, please." He asked. The butcher, confused by Shuichi's request was in complete bewilderment of why a twelve year old boy would ask for such a dangerous item instead of a pound of ground pork. Little people knew much about vampire slayers or how they were called. Many of the outside world didn't even know what it took to _be_ a slayer. But being a grown up, he'd never allow a child to handle such a weapon.

"No way kid, now get out of my shop unless you're gonna buy something." The butcher said. _Oh god shouldn't have said that. _He knew that something would come from his saying such things.

"In that case… can I buy it from you sir?" Shuichi asked. It was only a matter of time before he would ask something like that. It seemed like things would never get worse for either of them. But he could do something to help the young pre-teen with that problem.

"I'm not selling you my butcher knife or anything sharp for that matter but you can take this here garlic for free." He said handing Shuichi a line of fresh and stinky cloves of garlic; the one thing besides steak that even if it didn't kill this vampire it would seriously harm him.

"Uh, thanks, but…" Shuichi started.

"All you do is hold it close to that vampire and he'll be running with his tail between his legs." He explained. It made sense after all, that was the one thing that almost all vampires hated garlic. Shuichi then approached the door where the vampire in question was standing, unable to come in. when he saw the cloves of garlic heading his way, he immedialtely retreated from Shuichi. It was from that moment that the pre-teen knew that no matter where he went, he couldn't' run away from his duties as a Slayer.

Trying not to think about the consequences of running away, Shuichi returned to the temple to continue his training. Boy would he be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

~Present Day~

**N**ow a senior in high school and just a few short steps from truly being a slayer, Shuichi found it difficult to balance being normal teenager and life as the chosen one. It appeared that he was successful in doing so, just barely. And the only person who knew anything about him being a slayer was his best friends, Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki. They made Sure that no one besides them knew about his secret life. At times they even helped Shuichi deal with the nasty creatures that came across otherworldly dimensions.

Hiro helped him not just because he wanted in on the "Fun" but mostly because he felt indebted to the pink haired teen from when they first met, six years ago. Although they didn't run into each other again until Shuichi's first year in high school, he never did forget his now best friends face or his act of kindness. Suguru mostly helped because like all of thier other antics, he somehow got dragged into them.

One day, the teen slayer and his friends were in the lunchroom where they were discussing a Party that was supposed to happen later that Night.

"Seriously Shu, you should go, I mean you've never been to a party! It'll be fun." Hiro suggested. The pink haired boy wanted more than anything to be at a party with other teenagers and actually having a social life. There was however one problem with that. The party in questions was scheduled on the exact same night as the official slayer's call ceremony. According to the monks that raised him, it was mandatory for him to go.

"I wish I could but…well, I have this thing that I have to go to tonight and… I can't miss it." Shuichi said. Even though his friends already knew about him being called soon, they weren't sure when it would happen. But based on the way Shuichi was acting, they got the idea.

"Let me guess, that slayer's calling ceremony is tonight." Suguru guessed.

"Yeah, it is." Shuichi answered. He knew that despite the fact that he would become a slayer no matter what, it was still important for him to come to the ceremony. He wondered if perhaps he could find a way to get out of going to the ceremony and going to the party where he would actually socialize with other teenagers.

"You can get out of it!" Hiro suggested. This made one of his friends nervous and irritated the other. Particularly the younger but sensible Suguru.

"Nakano, you're telling him to sneak out?" Suguru began. "That's new." Hiro then tried to tell him what he was really trying to say.

"Oh of course not, I was just telling him to-"

"You were going to have him sneak out and get all of us in trouble, Sorry, not having it." Suguru said. It was bad enough that Shuichi could be very reckless but it was worse when He and Hiro would get into trouble with him or have to bail him out. In the eyes of many he was the voice of reason.

"I really want to go." Shuichi said.

"No one said you couldn't go after that slayer thing or whatever." Hiro suggested. Maybe that was a good Idea after all. No one other than the monks knew how long these ceremonies would be. Hiro and Shuichi were hoping that it wasn't too long that he would end up missing that party.

Shuichi wanted nothing more than to go to a party, being that he rarely got any privileges. But was a party really worth skipping the slayer's ceremony? Was it worth the punishment from his superiors?

Okay I'm going to stop it right there. Only because I have nothing more to add. See you. Please review.


	3. Episode 2: Breaking and exiting

Here is chapter 3 everyone. I introduce a few new characters into the mix, well not necessarily new but they make their debuts. Anyway, enjoy.

Note: remember when I said I would alternate pairings, well, I'm doing that in this chapter by establishing a few for right now. I won't tell who's with whom until you read.

Chapter 2

Breaking and exiting.

**O**ne day, the teen slayer and his friends were in the lunchroom where they were discussing a Party that was supposed to happen later that Night.

"Seriously Shu, you should go, I mean you've never been to a party! It'll be fun." Hiro suggested. The pink haired boy wanted more than anything to be at a party with other teenagers and actually having a social life. There was however one problem with that. The party in questions was scheduled on the exact same night as the official slayer's call ceremony. According to the monks that raised him, it was mandatory for him to go.

"I wish I could but…well, I have this thing that I have to go to tonight and… I can't miss it." Shuichi said. Even though his friends already knew about him being called soon, they weren't sure when it would happen. But based on the way Shuichi was acting, they got the idea.

"Let me guess, that slayer's calling ceremony is tonight." Suguru guessed.

"Yeah, it is." Shuichi answered. He knew that despite the fact that he would become a slayer no matter what, it was still important for him to come to the ceremony. He wondered if perhaps he could find a way to get out of going to the ceremony and going to the party where he would actually socialize with other teenagers.

"You can get out of it!" Hiro suggested. This made one of his friends nervous and irritated the other. Particularly the younger but sensible Suguru.

"Nakano, you're telling him to sneak out?" Suguru began. "That's new." Hiro then tried to tell him what he was really trying to say.

"Oh of course not, I was just telling him to-"

"You were going to have him sneak out and get all of us in trouble, Sorry, not having it." Suguru said. It was bad enough that Shuichi could be very reckless but it was worse when He and Hiro would get into trouble with him or have to bail him out. In the eyes of many he was the voice of reason.

"I really want to go." Shuichi said.

"No one said you couldn't go after that slayer thing or whatever." Hiro suggested. Maybe that was a good Idea after all. No one other than the monks knew how long these ceremonies would be. Hiro and Shuichi were hoping that it wasn't too long that he would end up missing that party.

**

* * *

**

S

huichi wanted nothing more than to go to a party, being that he rarely got any privileges. But was a party really worth skipping the slayer's ceremony? Was it worth the punishment from his superiors? Besides, there was one thing that Hiro forgot to mention about this particular party. It was being held by one of the most popular teens in school. Not to mention that kids like them hardly ever got invited. But they weren't invited yet. Not that it mattered to the pink haired boy; he was still wondering whether or not he should go and risk being grounded.

"Did I mention that this party is un-chaperoned?" Hiro asked in a sing-song tone. That made Suguru even more irate. It was bad enough he was trying to get their friend to sneak out to a party but an un-chaperoned one? That made the clean cut younger student suggest that they don't go whether they were invited or not.

Just then, the most popular boy in school Maa shows up at the table holding what appeared to be two invitations.

"Hello, Shindou," He greeted. "Nakano, *Glances at Suguru* Pipsqueak." It was apparent that he didn't really like Suguru. Most of the time the blond boy would pick on him; often making short and young jokes about him. He wasn't exactly fond of Hiro either but didn't make fun of him as much. However it was clear how infatuated he was with Shuichi, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Maa may have acted like a snob toward his crush's friends but not to Shuichi. In fact he was rather cordial to the slayer.

"Well, if it isn't the world most inflated slutbag!" Suguru remarked. It was clear that _he _didn't like the blond boy either. Since they've been in school there was always some animosity towards them, mainly because of his previous affair with Hiro at one point. Plus, Maa felt as if Hiro was stolen from him by the green haired boy. Since then, their dislike for one another just got deeper overtime.

"Watch your tongue, papa smurf!" Maa snapped. Then he turned to the other two boys who weren't very keen on him either; mostly because of how he treats them on a regular basis. But he wouldn't come to their table without a reason that didn't involve picking a fight with Suguru.

"Anyway, Shindou, I'm sure you've heard about my Birthday party and, only the cool kids are allowed to come." He began.

"Uh…Yeah." Shuichi answered. _And once again we won't be invited because we're losers right?_

"That's why I'm inviting you and Nakano." Maa Continued. "I have to give you guys' credit, it's nice that you can wear '80's hairstyles and still feel good about yourselves."

"*Sweatdrop* Thanks for the compliment…I guess." Hiro replied. Then Maa turned to his newfound love interest and wondered if perhaps he could get some extra time to talk to him. At least at the party.

"You are going to get me a good gift, aren't you Shindou?" He asked. Shuichi felt himself blushing a little bit; he wasn't quite used to the snobby boy being so kind to him, especially since he was in middle school. Maa and his friends were often very cruel; from making fun of his hair to playing practical jokes on him. He had it the worst of the other two at the time.

"That depends, what do you want?" He asked back.

_To get in your pants! _Hiro thought to himself.

"Oh, not much, as long as it's nice and shiny." He replied. Shuichi gave him a puzzled look. Something just didn't seem right about being invited; just what was he up to? Why invite him and Hiro? He didn't really like them that much to his knowledge. It didn't take long for Shuichi to ask another important question.

"Wait a moment, Maa. I can't go unless all three of us are going." Shuichi protested at first. Maa wasn't planning on inviting Suguru at all. Especially since he hated him.

"Ahaha… Shindou, honey, you're not serious are you? You really want me to let short stuff come to my birthday party, no way!" Maa said. It was clear that he wasn't about to invite his nemesis. That however would bite him in the butt in a minute or two. Or at least get him to change his mind.

"I don't think you understand, Maa, If suguru doesn't go, then I don't go!" Shuichi demanded.

"That goes for me too." Hiro added. Maa knew that this would happen at some point. Normally he would have cursed them out, took the invitations back and went about his business but he was determined to have Shuichi and if it meant inviting a loser like Suguru, then he would do it.

"Fine, but only for you, love." Maa agreed.

"Anyway, the party is at eight, and Shindou, don't forget my present*blows kiss at him*" with those words, Maa walked back to his own friends. The trio looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. This was typical of the blond teen.

"Impossible as Usual." They said simultaneously.

"So Shu, does that mean you're going?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss seeing that bastard get what's coming to him." Shuichi answered. He wasn't about to miss whatever humiliation his rival would soon get; Mostly his friends that torment him on a regular basis. And yet there was one problem standing in his way. How would Shuichi be able to go to Maa's party and go to the slayer's calling ceremony at the same time? He had to think of a way and he had to do it before eight 'O clock. After a while, the pink haired slayer to be had just the idea.

* * *

**That night**

"Please master," Shuichi pleaded. "I promised Hiro that I would go to his show. He's my friend and I can't let him down."

"The answer is no!" The monk said to him. He wasn't about to let his disciple miss the most important day of his life. Sure he was going to become a slayer no matter what and get a watcher no matter what, but would be best if he knew all of the procedures before going off all "Willy Nilly."

Aw, come on, how long is this calling ceremony anyway?" Shuichi whined again.

"Until ten, why do you ask, child?" The monk replied.

_Dammit, I'll be late for Maa's party! Now what! _The pink haired boy thought. It was clear that it would take more than just this excuse to get his master to let him go. Sure being a slayer was important but he had to be a teenager as well.

"Please, Master Ushio, let me go just this once, I won't skip anymore of your lessons again, I'll scrub the toilets with my toothbrush, I'll do anything please just let me go to the show!" Shuichi began to plead. He never thought he would want to go to Maa's party so bad, especially since he was never invited and that the blond boy and his friends often picked on him. But those days were behind them, sort of. They should be, they're going to be graduating soon; Shuichi just by the skin of his teeth of course.

It appeared that his begging wouldn't help. Ushio was determined to make sure that he attended that ceremony one way or another.

"You are not going and that is final, Shuichi Shindou!" He shouted. "And I do not want to hear any more about this, understand?"

"*Sigh* Yes, master Ushio." The slayer replied grudgingly. He then stormed up to his room to vent all of the anger that he felt about not being able to go to the one party that he was invited to.

"Dammit! I hate him! I hate that bastard!" He shouted. "Why can't I just be a kid for once, why can't he just understand that there's more to me than just hunting stupid vampires? Why did _I_ have to be the fucking slayer? WHY?" He then slammed a book across the room. The young slayer paced the room in anxiety and panic, wondering how he could go to that party. At that point, he no longer cared about any of the consequences. After all, they already had a slayer why would they need two. Shuichi, against Ushio's wishes, got dressed in his best outfit (Luckily it wasn't the dress from a costume party) and snuck out of the window to meet up with his friends. He just wanted to be a kid, no matter what the cost. Well, except if that cost is him turning into a vampire. Then, he'll want to grow up.

"Look's like I'm going after all, I don't care what that blowhard says to me when I get back, at least I'll feel like a teenager!" Shuichi said to himself. Ushio may have been a blowhard monk but he knew how to travel in style. The fact that Shuichi got a driver's license at all was a mystery even Sherlock Holmes couldn't solve. But he 'borrowed' his master's car and drove to Maa's house, if he could find it.

Ooooooooooookay that's chapter 3. I know that about a quarter of it was content that I copied and pasted from the last chapter but please bear with me as that will happen often. Anyway chapter 4 should be up in a few days, see you soon.


	4. Episode 3a: deal or no deal

Here is chapter 4 my good readers. Sorry that it took so long but you know with the developing and the puyo and then you tube and my friend's Wii. Anyway, enjoy

Episode 3a: Deal or no deal (not the game show)

"At least I got away from master Ushio for a while." Shuichi said. He kenw that if he was caught by anyone from the temple he would be in severe trouble, if that happened he would never be allowed to go out again. Not that he had many people to see other than his friends. The fact that they let him go to a public school was a paradox. Shuichi, on his way to the party had managed to find what appeared to be an extravagant amulet.

He figured that perhaps he could give it to Maa for his birthday, mostly because he wanted to be invited to more parties. Or at the very least be able to go out a little bit more. Maybe it would get the blond boy to be just a little nicer to him.

He never thought that he would have even the one to break any rules. Especially the whole stealing Ushio's car rule. But it was worth being a normal teenager at least for one night. He always had to do what he was told he wanted to be his own man for once in his life. Even if it would cost him many chances to do so.

Meanwhile at the party, Hiro and Suguru were wondering what was taking their slayer friend so long to get there. It seemed like either he had to patrol for the night or he ran into some trouble, either way they were in for a long wait. Especially since the only reason that they were able to come was because of their friend. Shuichi's absence didn't just concern them but it was angering the birthday boy. He couldn't believe that the object of his infatuation didn't show up for his party.

"What the hell is taking Shindou so long?" he asked. He then paced around the living room of his un-chaperoned party. "I invite that runt and he doesn't show up? What kind of miserable bast—oh my god!" before Maa could finish ranting, he heard what appeared to be a car screeching. The screech got louder as he looked out the window. What surprised him wasn't so much the car that was about to crash, it was the person driving it. He as well as the others got a glimpse of a certain pink haired teen driving his legal guardian's car; And crashing it into a tree.

"Shindou?" the blond boy blurted out. Inside the vehicle, Shuichi was recovering from his accident. He wasn't hurt too bad besides a minor whiplash but the entire front of the car was destroyed. As he came back to reality he noticed that not only was he in some slight pain, but that he was in for punishment yet again!

"Oh, no!" Shuichi cried. "Ushio's gonna kill me." The crowd of teenagers laughing at the scene didn't make him feel any better; in fact it made his situation ten times worse. He let out a much needed sigh. It appeared as if Shuichi life was just getting more complicated than ever. Hiro opened the door to the car and saw his friend, still in a daze.

"Shuichi you made it…barely." Hiro said.

"Hiro… I'm a dead man!" Shuichi began. "I am so dead. If those vampires don't kill me, Ushio just might."

"No need to worry about it Shu, I got that covered." Hiro said. Maa then let out a scoff. He knew that Hiro wasn't exactly the handiest with tools. This was the perfect opportunity to mock him in front of his peers again.

"Ha! You have it covered? Seriously Nakano, you couldn't even keep the gravy in your mashed potato volcano at lunch! Do you really think you can fix a car in _that _condition?"

"Shut up, Maa!" Suguru ordered.

"Noooooooo way smurf, if Shindou needs his car fixed, I'll be the one to do it." Maa said. The thought of a spoiled rich boy like Maa fixing a car was enough to make all three of them burst out laughing.

"You… Fixing a car and you haven't done a damn thing on your own since you were born. HA! What do _you _know about cars primp whore?" Suguru taunted. It was no secret that Maa and Suguru never got along. In fact, none of the trio was friendly with the privileged boy. Not that they had any reason to be.

"What I meant, was that I would hire someone to fix the car for you after all, unlike you losers, I have the means and the motive *Winks at Shuichi* of course you will have to pay the price, Shindou. About 2,000 dollars to be exact. "

"I'm not surprised," Shuichi said. He knew that the repairs would be expensive, but something about all of that didn't seem right.

"What exactly do you want in return?" Shuichi asked. He then saw the suspicious look on his classmate's face and knew what the blond had in mind. It disgusted him to the point where he refused Maa's help. Sure he needed the rich boy's help but was the price he would pay really worth it?

"OH, no, HELL NO!" Shuichi shouted. "I don't care how good the repair man is, you are not doing what you please with me!"

"Now, Shidnou, there's no need to think so dirty all I really want is to go out with you." Maa tried to reassure the boy. However, it would take more than words to convince him the former. It felt like there was an ulterior motive for Maa wanting to help Shuichi fix his car other than just being his lover.

"Maa, I've known you since middle school, anytime you offer me help there's always something you are up to. Tell me now." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi whatever he wants don't do it." Suguru warned. "He's just trying to trick you somehow."

"Quiet short stop!" Maa ordered. He then turned to his person of interest. It somehow seemed that it was a no win situation, either he accepts maa's help and give up what was left of his dignity, or face his father figure with a wrecked car and lose his social life. After thinking about it for a few moments, Shuichi took the former. But not before examining his frenemy further.

"Do you really think that you can buy me for $2,000?" Shuichi asked the boy.

"No, not buy you just rent you! Okay maybe buy you for a bit, and get an exchange but—aw screw it, do we have a deal?"

"All right, 1 month… I'm your boyfriend for 1 month, got it?" He agreed. The blond boy didn't respond at first, but came back with this proposition.

"It has to be for the entire year." Maa said. Shuichi cringed at the thought of being with this spoiled brat for a year. It was bad enough dealing with him daily at school. He certainly wanted a social life but wasn't ready to include Maa in it. He would never be ready for the blond teen to be in his circle.

"*Groans* until summer vacation starts, that by the way is about 4 months from now."

"Great! Now let's go back to the party!"

"Hooooooooold on there prep boy, I just have one condition, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SEX!"

"Sure, whatever."

"And don't even LOOK at my ass!"

"Alright, no ass licking *Sees Shuichi glaring at him* I mean looking!"

* * *

Suguru and Hiro just looked at each other and then back at their friend. They hated that Shuichi was indebted to their priveledged classmate. Especially knowing how he was since they were younger. It soon began to sink in that Shuichi had gotten himself into even more trouble dealing with him than he ever could with Ushio.

"Shu, I hope you know what you're dealing with." Hiro commented.

"I just hope he doesn't try anything perverted with me." Shuichi replied. It soon became time for Suguru to push Maa's buttons yet again.

"I really hate you." Suguru said to the blond.

"Too bad!" The rich teen replied.

After all the terms of the agreement were disclosed, the four boys went back into the mansion to have whatever fun they could. It seemed like this would be a long semester for the new slayer.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, there was an army of vampires heading towards the mansion. It appeared that the kids were in for a long night as well. The last thing Shuichi and his friends thought about were vampires.

Sorry this was so short everyone, I just couldn't' think of anything else to write. Anyway the next chapter should be up…eh, sometime around next week, IDK. Anyway review and see you then.


	5. Episode 3b:Life sucks

Here is another long overdue chapter my friends Sorry I haven't been on here that much. I've just been busy with a lot of things. Anyway here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I think we've been over this enough times.

Episode 3b: A slayers life sucks

Suguru and Hiro just looked at each other and then back at their friend. They hated that Shuichi was indebted to their privileged classmate. Especially knowing how he was since they were younger. It soon began to sink in that Shuichi had gotten himself into even more trouble dealing with him than he ever could with Ushio.

"Shu, I hope you know what you're dealing with." Hiro commented.

"I just hope he doesn't try anything perverted with me." Shuichi replied. It soon became time for Suguru to push Maa's buttons yet again.

"I really hate you." Suguru said to the blond.

"Too bad!" The rich teen replied.

After all the terms of the agreement were disclosed, the four boys went back into the mansion to have whatever fun they could. It seemed like this would be a long semester for the new slayer.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, there was an army of vampires heading towards the mansion. It appeared that the kids were in for a long night as well. The last thing Shuichi and his friends thought about were vampires. However they weren't just your run of the mill vamps Oh, no. they were Servant to one of the most powerful family of vampires in the world, The Uesugi clan. Although some skeptics doubt the very existence of vampires, The Uesugi clan was in a class of extremely powerful vampires, a few more killings and they would be at the same level as Dracula or Lestat. Many people and vampires believed them to be only a legend and nothing else. Even some slayers thought this, however, they would soon find out the hard way the Uesugi's were all too real. Though by the time they realized that, they were already dead.

"Oh, this is gonna be one hell of a harvest." One vampire said. if it was one thing that these vampires loved was a good hoard of humans in one place, all the more to feast on.

"I know what you mean, such young, supple teenage blood to suck down, and all in one place." Said another.

Meanwhile back at the party things seemed to be going as planned…for the birthday boy anyway. Shuichi was still wondering whether or not he made the right choice taking Maa's offer. he didn't want to get in any more trouble than he possibly could be with his master for sneaking out when he was supposed to be at the ceremony. But he did manage to get a nice little gift for Maa, even if he didn't pay for it. Shuichi figured that if he was going to be forced to date the snobby rich boy, he should at least stay on his good side.

* * *

"Hey, Maa!" Shuichi called. "I got you a present." It appeared that everything was going to plan for the group. Shuichi finally had a chance to gain some popularity among his peers; Maa finally got Shuichi even if it would only last until summer vacation. And the vampires had a hoard of mortals to feast on just feet away from the party. Maa came over to the pink haired boy in hopes of something actually worth seeing as a gift.

"I hope you got me something good, Shindou." Maa began. Maa was one of those teenagers who thought much more about material things rather than the people In his life; at least the ones that weren't in his "Circle." But he thought that Knowing Shuichi, It shouldn't be too bad. After all, even an oucast like the pink haired boy couldn't mess up something as simple as a gift. Shuichi handed the blond teen the necklace that he found just before taking a joy ride to his party.

"Ooh, not bad at all, Shindou." Maa said still staring at the shining, golden amulet that his new "lover" handed him. "It must have cost you a fortune to get this."

'Fortune? What fortune I just found that lying on the side of the road. But it's better if I leave those details out.' Shuichi thought. He didn't want to get back on the boy's bad side mainly due to the fact that it meant being scolded and potentially killed by his guardians. But he knew all to well that he could never afford such an extravagant gift from a jewelery store or even a dollar store for that matter. The slayer simply nodded and was ready to head back to his friends when he was approached by Maa again.

"You're just going to leave me all by myself?" Maa asked in a semi-innocent tone. Shuichi however was not fooled by his act. How could he be as long as they have known each other.

"I'll talk to you a little later, I need to get back to my friends." He replied.

"Oh, come on, you'll have plenty of time to talk to those losers tomorrow, you really need to learn not to be so shy around me." the blond boy said again. "Who's up for spin the bottle?"

It wasn't long before the crowd gathered around for a nice game of spin the bottle. The three friends on the other hand weren't too eager for that game. Not because they didn't like spin the bottle, but because they knew that these "Rich kids" had their own rules for said games. These said rules were mainly used to embarrass the person of their choice. And knowing the way Maa treated them, the trio knew that they were the prime targets of humiliation.

The game went on as planned for the first fifteen minutes or so. Just before the game began the teens drew straws as to who would go first and last. Naturally such a routine was rigged so that the less popular group would go last. That group of course was Shuichi and his friends.

"psst. Shuichi." Hiro Whispered. The pink haired boy turned to his friend. Judging by the look on his face, Shuichi knew that something didn't sit right with his friend; especially when he saw Hiro constantly looking out of the window.

"What's the matter Hiro?" Shuichi asked. Hiro then pointed outside at the group of what appeared to be teenagers torturing a woman. Shuichi initially thought that it was a gang robbing a woman until he saw one of the robbers biting her neck. That's when he realized what was going on. And it irritated him to no end.

"Now of all times, NOW? These vampires have to attack NOW? "He started to rant surprisingly still whispering. "Dammit! The last thing I thought I had to worry about tonight was vampires. First I destroyed Master Ushio's car, then I have to deal with Maa for the rest of the semester and now Vampires? My life can't suck any more than it does now."

"It could be worse." Hiro added. "You could have _no _life at all. At any rate we should do something about these vampires before they come here. "

What Shuichi and Hiro didn't realize was that Maa was listening to every word of their conversation. Now he was perfectly aware of Shuichi's secret and had more ammunition to torture the poor boy into doing anything that he wanted. At least he would if it weren't for the fact that Maa knew of vampires as well. In fact, there was one in particular that he had been hunting down for about a year; the new head of the Uesugi clan, Yuki, one of the most dangerous vampires known to myth. Sure his power wasn't like Dracula or lestat or any other big bads that existed throughout time but he was close. He not only turned many people and destroyed villages over the past 100 years but he was also known to kill slayers. Many referred to him as the "grim reaper of slayers." However, He rarely ever showed himself unless he either someone had something important or a slayer was pushing his buttons. The latter was somewhat common.

"Um, Excuse me a moment, I have to…Er…Get some air." Shuichi lied to the crowd. The last thing he wanted to do was scare everyone with a vampire attack. Not that majority of the kids there believed in them. He then headed for the door with his bag in hand. Although It pained him to do so, he had to take care of things, it was his duty after all.

"Looks like Shindou will be missing his turn then. Oh well. Nakano, you're up." Maa commented. Hiro span the bottle but was concentrating less on the game and more on his friend's well being.

'I can't be playing some stupid game knowing Shuichi is risking his life out there.' Those thoughts continued to play in his head as the party went on. It wouldn't be long before Maa realized that Shuichi was getting "More air than he possibly needed" and grew suspicious. Though he overheard Shuichi's conversation, giving away the fact that he knows Shuichi's secret would only make the boy more resistant to him.

* * *

"Nakano, would you mind coming here for a moment?" The blond requested. Hiro knew immediately that something was up. There was no way that Maa would ever ask to talk to him unless he was up to something. Whatever it was, the red head wouldn't let it happen. And the arrogant smirk that the rich boy had didn't make him look any more sincere.

"Okay what the hell do you want?" Hiro asked almost demanding an answer.

"I think _you _are perfectly aware of what's happening, Nakano." He replied.

"E-excuse me?" Hiro asked. He was a bit stunned by such an answer. Could Maa have caught on to them?

"Listen Nakano, I've been noticing quite a few weird things happening lately. Not to mention that Shindou has been constantly taking off and coming back exhausted. Sometimes he even looks like he's been in a fight. Now if that doesn't sound suspicious then I don't know what does. "

"Well, that's because uh… Um…well."

"Because Shindou's been fighting vampires am I right?"

'Shit,' Hiro thought. 'He knows Shuichi's secret! What do I do now?'

"How stupid are you, Maa? Everybody knows that there's no such thing as vampires!" He refuted. It wouldn't do any good however.

"You Think you bullshit me with that! I know the truth! Vampires are as real as you and me! And Shindou is risking his life trying to get rid of them! He's not going to survive the way he is now." Maa started to lecture. It looked like threatening to expose Shuichi would soon result in his own secret being exposed. He figured if anyone should know, Hiro should. After all they both know that creatures of the night exist. Why not help each other out? Though as everyone who knew the blond, privileged boy knew, his help came with a heavy price.

"And just how do you know Shuichi won't survive 'the way he is?' He's a good fighter." Hiro said defensively. Although despite his defense, he knew in the back of his mind that Shuichi could very well end in over his head.

"The vamps that Shuichi was fighting were pretty much pansies compared to the grim reaper of Slayers." Maa replied.

"Grim reaper?" the red haired boy repeated.

"Yeah, He not only turns people and sucks their blood but he has a thing for going after slayers and killing them. He might mistake Shuichi for one and snap his neck. Follow me outside and we'll deal with them." Maa then lead his former lover outside through the back door. It looked like things were only going to turn for the worst. But could things possibly get worse than they already were? Only time could tell.

"I know this is going to cost me something, so what do I owe you?" Hiro asked. The blond boy only responded with this:

"Let's just say that if you two want to keep slaying vampires, be my guest but you better count me in."

* * *

Meanwhile it appeared that Shuichi was finished staking the last of the demonic creatures. They weren't quite as strong some of the vampires he had slain before. But they did give him some minor injuries. He kneeled to the ground panting in exhaustion from the fight.

'Please, for the love of god, let that be the last one.' He thought. As the young slayer headed back to the mansion barely walking at all, he heard a very unfamiliar voice; Unfamiliar but dangerous nonetheless.

"What's wrong, Out of juice already?" the dangerous voice asked. Shuichi turned around to see what looked like an ordinary blond man. Then again, many vampires looked almost identical to human beings, minus the fangs. Something ticked in Shuichi's mind that it was time to run. However, running wasn't an option.

Alright there it is chapter 5 sorry for the delay again. Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed his and I will see you next week.


	6. Episode 3C The Icy grim reaper, Yuki

Here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long to post. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

I don't own gravitation, It's characters or make any money off of this...Mkay.

Episode 3C The icy grim Reaper, Yuki

"Okay what the hell do you want?" Hiro asked almost demanding an answer.

"I think _you _are perfectly aware of what's happening, Nakano." He replied.

"E-excuse me?" Hiro asked. He was a bit stunned by such an answer. Could Maa have caught on to them?

"Listen Nakano, I've been noticing quite a few weird things happening lately. Not to mention that Shindou has been constantly taking off and coming back exhausted. Sometimes he even looks like he's been in a fight. Now if that doesn't sound suspicious then I don't know what does. "

"Well, that's because uh… Um…well."

"Because Shindou's been fighting vampires am I right?"

'Shit,' Hiro thought. 'He knows Shuichi's secret! What do I do now?'

"How stupid are you, Maa? Everybody knows that there's no such thing as vampires!" He refuted. It wouldn't do any good however.

"You Think you bullshit me with that! I know the truth! Vampires are as real as you and me! And Shindou is risking his life trying to get rid of them! He's not going to survive the way he is now." Maa started to lecture. It looked like threatening to expose Shuichi would soon result in his own secret being exposed. He figured if anyone should know, Hiro should. After all they both know that creatures of the night exist. Why not help each other out? Though as everyone who knew the blond, privileged boy knew, his help came with a heavy price.

"And just how do you know Shuichi won't survive 'the way he is?' He's a good fighter." Hiro said defensively. Although despite his defense, he knew in the back of his mind that Shuichi could very well end in over his head.

"The vamps that Shuichi was fighting were pretty much pansies compared to the grim reaper of Slayers." Maa replied.

"Grim reaper?" the red haired boy repeated.

"Yeah, He not only turns people and sucks their blood but he has a thing for going after slayers and killing them. He might mistake Shuichi for one and snap his neck. Follow me outside and we'll deal with them." Maa then lead his former lover outside through the back door. It looked like things were only going to turn for the worst. But could things possibly get worse than they already were? Only time could tell.

"I know this is going to cost me something, so what do I owe you?" Hiro asked. The blond boy only responded with this:

"Let's just say that if you two want to keep slaying vampires, be my guest but you better count me in."

Meanwhile it appeared that Shuichi was finished staking the last of the demonic creatures. They weren't quite as strong some of the vampires he had slain before. But they did give him some minor injuries. He kneeled to the ground panting in exhaustion from the fight.

'Please, for the love of god, let that be the last one.' He thought. As the young slayer headed back to the mansion barely walking at all, he heard a very unfamiliar voice; Unfamiliar but dangerous nonetheless.

"What's wrong, Out of juice already?" the dangerous voice asked. Shuichi turned around to see what looked like an ordinary blond man. Then again, many vampires looked almost identical to human beings, minus the fangs. Something ticked in Shuichi's mind that it was time to run. However, running wasn't an option. Not because he was foolish enough to fight but because he _couldn't _run. Shuichi was literally frozen in his position.

"I'm rather bored little one." The blond vampire said slowly approaching the paralyzed teen. "I think I'll play with you a little to kill some time." Hiro and Maa finally reach the outside of the mansion to find Shuichi apparently standing still face to face with a vampire. But not just any ordinary vampire, Maa knew this one all to well.

'That's _him!_ That's…Yuki, But, why the hell his he HERE?' Maa thought. He knew Yuki all too well. In fact Yuki was the vampire that he wanted to kill ever since the day he met him. But he knew that he wasn't strong enough to face him when they met. But was he strong enough to fight Yuki now? Only time would be able to tell. For Him and Hiro that time was running out fast due to their classmate literally paralyzed by the vampire.

'That vampire, something about him seems a lot more dangerous than the other ones that Shuichi fought before.' Hiro thought. It would take him an extra 10 seconds to see his friend still immobile. Hiro knew Shuichi all to well and knew that if they were facing someone THAT strong in their current state, the first thing the slayer would do would be to run as far away from them as possible.

"Hey, Pretty boy, shouldn't we be getting Shuichi away from that guy?" Hiro asked his classmate. I have a feeling this one is a lot stronger than any of the other vampires I've run into. Besides, we're pretty much useless if we just stand here." Hiro lectured.

"Nakano we're dealing with _the_ grim reaper of slayers, we have no chance of touching him." Maa retorted. Then began to realize what Maa was talking about. If what the blond teen said was true, then Shuichi was in more danger than any of them imagined. And because they were mere mortals, there was little they could do to fight back for their firend.

"You know, I always pictured a slayer as someone a bit older, stronger, not even remotely as fragile as you are." Yuki began. "Do you want to know, how I figured out that you were a vampire slayer?"

"You might as well tell me." Shuichi responded. He may not have been able to move his body, but he could still talk, which meant that if he had to he would scream for help. "You're just going to kill me afterwords right?"

"I'll have to eventually." Yuki replied. He then leaned closer into Shuichi as if to taunt him even more; he knew that he would have to fight Shuichi one day but at the time, he felt like it would hardly be worth it.

"I happen to be the grim reaper of Slayers, so it's very easy for me to sense one. To be honest though, you're not like the others, you are as I mentioned before incredibly clumsy and downright pathetic."

One thing about Shuichi was the he didn't like being called names and he was incredibly short tempered. As frightened as he was by Yuki his impulse had gotten the better of him at that moment, causing him to back-sass.

"You watch who you call pathetic you pale bastard!" the pink haired boy snapped. Yuki immediately stepped away from the mortal, holding his mouth and nose in the process. As Powerful of a vampire as he was, or at least rumored to be, he still had many of the weaknesses that almost all Vampires have; The putrid stench of garlic being one of them. Not only did Shuichi's apparent garlic breath cause Yuki to back away but also allowed him to move again.

'He broke my paralysis on him, that damned idiot.' Yuki thought to himself. 'No matter, it was only a fluke that caught me off guard. Maybe this will be for fun than I hoped.'

Shuichi, now free to move again was ready to do what he should have done at the beginning, run as far away from Yuki as possible. But not before catching the so called grim reaper off guard once again, by throwing a stray stake at him, it missed.

"You and I will settle this one day, slayer," the blond vampire called out. "And we do, our little game will really begin." With those words, he appeared to have vanished from sight. The slayer was safe from harm,for the time being.

BACK AT THE PARTY

"Shuichi, I'm starting to think that skipping that slayer's ceremony might have been a bad idea after all." Hiro began.

"Tell me something I don't know." Shuichi replied. "Not only am I going to get in trouble for sneaking out but if master finds out that I wrecked his car, he'll KILL me! Not to mention I have to be Maa's slave until summer vacation. Can my life get any worse?"

The red haired boy wanted to give an answer but after seeing what poor Shuichi had been through, he felt it would be better to save his answer for another time, preferably the next day.

Suguru joined the distressed duo a few minutes later, while he hadn't witnessed Shuichi's recent struggle, he had a feeling that it had indeed happened.

"it seems like trouble follows you two everywhere you go." He said to his friends.

"Suguru," Hiro groaned in annoyance. "Now is not the time for you to be lecturing us. Shuichi just barely escaped the grim reaper."

"He doesn't look like he was hurt _that_ bad, Nakano." the younger teen replied. Oh well, they couldn't avoid it forever, Suguru had to know the details of Shuichi's fight.

"What Hiro means is, I...ran into the grim reaper of vampire slayers. I don't know his name, but I'm sure I'll see him again, and I'll eventually have to face him."

'the grim reaper of vampire slayers?' Suguru thought to himself. While he was always skeptical about the existence of vampires, he did know the legend of the "grim reaper" said to have killed as many as 50 vampire slayers, his power rivaled only by the great Lestat, supposedly the most sought after by millions of vampire hunters and past slayers and can even survive in sunlight for 30 minutes. That was the rumored extent of Yuki's abilities. 'If what they say is true, then Shuichi better be ready for when he returns,if he wants to stay alive.'

About one hour later, the trio came to a clear decision. It wouldn't be very smart to stay at a party when vampires could be attacking. Though considering it was coming to an end, they had little to worry about, so they thought.

"I'm pretty sure the grim reaper is only a legend and nothing more. But at any rate, we probably should be heading home now, who knows what else might happen to get us in more trouble." Suguru suggested.

"Okay, but how am I going to face master?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm afraid you're on your own with that." the younger teen replied. "that's what you get for listening to Nakano."

"Sure, make me the bad guy!" Hiro snapped.

It was going to be a very long road ahead for our Slayer and his friends as they faced an inescapable deal, A new enemy and scolding from their parental figures.

Meanwhile...

Maa was standing on the balcony of his ever extravagant mansion. Seeing Yuki again, awakened many dark memories of his last encounter with the grim reaper.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow you. You'll pay for all the torture you put me through on that day. But I can't kill you as I am now. I know I'll see you again, and by then, I'll be ready to drive that stake through your decrepit heart and put an end to your horrid legacy once and for all. I swear on my eventual grave, Yuki. You will pay for your sins, for I,Maa am your judge, jury and executioner."

and that's the end of chapter 6. wow, how long has it been again. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you all later. Please leave feedback until then.


	7. Episode 4:Why me?

Here is the next chapter everyone. I want to thanks those that read it and alerted it. Though some reviews will be appreciated, too. Still the fact that you guys take the time to read my stories gives me the motivation to continue. And of course these three months of bring it. I would have updated sooner but my internet connection was out the other day.

* * *

Episode 4: Why me?

One week after his encounter with Yuki, Shuichi found himself grounded for sneaking out due to being caught trying to sneak back into the ceremony. He was also on patrol every single night since then. He of course was still allowed to go to school but was not allowed to hang out with his friends after school for a month. He hadn't told the monks about running into Yuki yet for fear that he would never be able to live as a teenager ever again. Even so, Yuki had been on his mind since then. He knew that eventually, he would have to fight him and hopefully win. If the rumors were true and he really was famous for killing vampire slayers, then Shuichi was in far more danger than he anticipated.

Shuichi also had passion that he shared with Hiro and Suguru on a regular basis; His passion to become rich and famous as a rock star. He had written a few songs and when Ushio wasn't paying any mind, he would sneak to his afterschool singing lessons. Shuichi always wanted to be a famous pop star, mainly being in a band. In his mind, he and a foolproof way for making that happen that he would soon share with Hiro and Suguru.

"Music videos!" He shouted across the schoolyard. His two friends looked at him in confusion.

"All we have to do find someone to shoot a music video of us and show it to a talent agent! If he likes us, then maybe we can get a record deal, perform all over the world and be super mega rockstars we'll have fame, fortune, power THE WORLD WILL BE OURS! * hysterical laughter *"

It didn't take long for Hiro and Suguru to get the notion that their slayer friend was beginning to indeed, go insane. They had a feeling it would happen eventually. With all the vampires he had been fighting it was only a matter of time. They also knew that Shuichi's latest scheme would not as simple to pull off as he made it out to be.

"I think we've lost Mr. Shindou." Suguru observed.

"Yep,he's gone."Hiro agreed. After Shuichi stopped his loud laugh, Hiro pointed out the many flaws in his scheme. It would take more than just words for fame and fortune to come their way. The red haired boy explained just what they would have to do and that it would take quite a bit of time.

"Shuichi, first we have to find a manager, and that's going to take some time. Then we have to get someone to shoot the video, then we have to edit it all together and then find a record company to send it to, then we have to wait for a callback. Shuichi your plan is going to a lot more time than you think . And even if all of those do happen, there's no guarantee that we'll even be famous, let alone rich. If you're going to make hare-brained schemes, you have to do some planning ahead first Shuichi."

"Way ahead of you, Hiro." the young vampire slayer replied. I already got the place, time and our costumes ready. And I got Ken to be our director. We can shoot a video today!"

"Mr. Shindou, you do know that you are still grounded and we won't be able to make any videos until your punishment ends." Suguru pointed out.

When he was reminded of that, Shuichi began to understand that he wouldn't be able to do a music video when he planned. It looked like everything he had hoped for would be going up in smoke unless he could somehow convince his guardians that he had learned his lesson and would never break any of their rules again. Exactly how he could convince was something he had to figure out. But if the wannabe pop star would ever have his dream come true, he would first have to get his punishment lifted and take into account everything Hiro explained. And even if he and his friends did become famous, how would he balance being a normal teen, a super star and a vampire slayer all in one? No ordinary person could even imagine doing anything like that. Shuichi of course was no ordinary person.

"Damn, I forgot." He sighed.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

Saddened about the realization that his dreams of being a superstar were going to be put on hold, Shuichi sulked as he walked home from school. Having a dream deferred never is satisfying, especially if other duties get in the way, particularly duties that one didn't choose.

"*Sigh* now what?" Shuichi wondered as he headed home. "Everything that I've worked for, everything I dreamed of for this day, all of it gone up in smoke just because I'm grounded. What good is it being a teenager if I can't even live like one? Why the hell can't I just be a normal seventeen year old boy? WHY?"

Before heading into his home, Shuichi took a few minutes to sit outside and continue his sulking. He knew his duties as a slayer was to keep the city safe from vampires. Of course at the time, he would not have to worry about them since it was still daylight. Even so, he yearned for life as a normal boy without having to constantly fight vampires. Of course he knew that would never happen as long as he was the chosen one. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be the one that stood between vampires and the human race? To Shuichi's knowledge there was already a vampire slayer who was still alive and still doing his job. He hadn't met him but once and that was years ago. And he wasn't even sure where that slayer was living these days.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hiro's house, Hiro was trying his best to find a way to cheer up his friend. he hated seeing Shuichi getting upset and sulking whenever something bad happened; whether it was his fault or not. The more he thought about a way to cheer Shuichi up, the more something else crossed his mind. Shuchi wasn't only on punishment but he also had to uphold a deal with a certain snobby rich boy that they all disliked. Not to mention that just the other day, Maa found out about his secret and failing to cooperate with him would result in the slayer's secret being exposed. Also, there was Yuki, the so-called grim reaper of slayers, Shuichi would eventually have to fight him and he worried about the outcome of that fight. Hiro thought that a slayer's life would be difficult but everything his best friend was going though just made it seem that much more complicated.

"I would call Shuichi, but he can't use the phone for the next month." Hiro said. He of course was on the phone with Ken, the person that was supposed to be directing their video.

"If calling doesn't do any good then why not stop by? There's no harm in seeing Shindou right." Ken suggested over the phone. He didn't hang out with the trio very often but he and Shuichi were in many of the same classes and the two were friends since freshmen year.

"Well, I suppose not." Hiro agreed.

"You know, there is a carnival coming to town this weekend, maybe all four of us can go then. It would be the perfect place for us to shoot your videos and you'd be famous for sure." Ken announced.

"Are you forgetting that Shuichi and I are still grounded?" Hiro pointed out. There's no way that our parents will ever let us out of the house on the weekend!" The conversation continued with even more deluded schemes being discussed and dismissed. Boy did Shuichi know how to choose his posse.

"There is one way you guys can go..."

"NO,I am not sneaking out again! I've been down that road already!"

"Hiro, Everyone who matters is going to be there!"

"Yeah, everyone but us!"

"Trust me, I have a foolproof plan to get us to go."

"Ken, I don't want to hear anymore this conversation is over!"

"Yeah but Hiro…"

"OVER! *hangs up the phone* Dammit, now what do I do?"

Hiro thought to himself of another way to cheer up Shuichi without getting them in even more trouble than they already were. Something that would not only make his dream somewhat of a reality but that would help him live like a normal boy for once in his life.

"I think I've got it!" he shouted.

Back at the temple, Shuichi was about to get some more news about his duties whether he wanted to hear them or not. Apparently every slayer has a watcher to guide them in their fight against the creatures of the night as well as demons. Shuichi was about to meet his new watcher.

And there's the end of this chapter, sorry it's much shorter than usual it's just that I ran out of things to write for now. Anyway, please review and I'll see you next week.


	8. Episode 5:Meet the K

Hello there Everyone Here is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it.

Gravitaiton is owned by Maki Murakami.

I own Ushio.

Recap: After the events of Maa's party, Shuichi and his friends are grounded for sneaking out to the party. But that isn't enough to stop him from pursuing his dream of becoming a rock star. But due to complications, his dream would have to be put on hold.

Chapter Summary: Hiro tries to find a way to cheer Shuichi up after he realizes that his dream of being a musician would be halted. He talks to their classmate Ken who has an incredibly foolish plan that the boy wants no part of; Shuichi meets his new watcher and learns that the previous slayer, Ryuichi has gone missing since the ceremony.

Episode 5: Meet the K

Meanwhile at Hiro's house, Hiro was trying his best to find a way to cheer up his friend. he hated seeing Shuichi getting upset and sulking whenever something bad happened; whether it was his fault or not. The more he thought about a way to cheer Shuichi up, the more something else crossed his mind. Shuchi wasn't only on punishment but he also had to uphold a deal with a certain snobby rich boy that they all disliked. Not to mention that just the other day, Maa found out about his secret and failing to cooperate with him would result in the slayer's secret being exposed. Also, there was Yuki, the so-called grim reaper of slayers, Shuichi would eventually have to fight him and he worried about the outcome of that fight. Hiro thought that a slayer's life would be difficult but everything his best friend was going through just made it seem that much more complicated.

"I would call Shuichi, but he can't use the phone for the next month." Hiro said. He of course was on the phone with Ken, the person that was supposed to be directing their video.

"If calling doesn't do any good then why not stop by? There's no harm in seeing Shindou right." Ken suggested over the phone. He didn't hang out with the trio very often but he and Shuichi were in many of the same classes and the two were friends since freshmen year.

"Well, I suppose not." Hiro agreed.

"You know, there is a carnival coming to town this weekend, maybe all four of us can go then. It would be the perfect place for us to shoot your videos and you'd be famous for sure." Ken announced.

"Are you forgetting that Shuichi and I are still grounded?" Hiro pointed out. There's no way that our parents will ever let us out of the house on the weekend!" The conversation continued with even more deluded schemes being discussed and dismissed. Boy did Shuichi know how to choose his posse.

"There is one way you guys can go..."

"NO, I am not sneaking out again! I've been down that road already!"

"Hiro, Everyone who matters is going to be there!"

"Yeah, everyone who matters; clearly we don't."

"Trust me; I have a foolproof plan to get us to go."

"Ken, I don't want to hear anymore this conversation is over!"

"Yeah but Hiro…"

"OVER, goodbye, ken!" Hiro harshly repeated as he hung up the phone. Irritated by his classmate's so-called foolproof plan, Hiro was beginning to lose hope for cheering up his best friend. "Dammit, now what do I do?"

Hiro thought to himself of another way to cheer up Shuichi without getting them in even more trouble than they already were. Something that would not only make his dream somewhat of a reality but that would help him live like a normal boy for once in his life.

"I think I've got it!" he shouted. "I just hope Ken won't try to talk me out of this. Knowing him, he probably will. But maybe, just maybe, I can cheer up Shuichi and not end up in trouble again!" Hiro then picked up a flyer that had a picture of a man that had gone missing just a week ago. It seemed like the perfect plan to cheer his friend up. Now if he could only convince the others to go along with it.

Back at the temple, Shuichi was about to get some more news about his duties whether he wanted to hear them or not. Apparently every slayer has a watcher to guide them in their fight against the creatures of the night as well as demons. Shuichi was about to meet his new watcher. He would know something about watchers if he paid just a little more attention to his studies.

"Shuichi, I know think that you're ready to be a full-fledged slayer, but as of right now, your skills remain to be seen. So in order for me to ensure that you are focused on your duties as a slayer, I've provided a watcher for you." Ushio explained. Shuichi mentally groaned at the thought of having someone else other than these wretched monks control his life and make it even less average than it already was. Could his life get any more complicated?

"Please come in, Mr. Winchester." Ushio said. In came a much older man with a long, blond ponytail and semiprofessional clothes. Shuichi actually somewhat knew this man. Perhaps not personally but he knew of him as Ryuichi's watcher. Ryuichi as far as he knew was still currently a slayer and was supposed to be only one per generation. If that was the case, then why was Shuichi chosen the other day when they knew good and well that Ryuichi was still fulfilling his duties. Or was he? Lately the older slayer had not been seen or heard from since the ceremony and if the conversation Shuichi eavesdropped in were true, there was a much bigger threat coming to Tokyo and Ryuichi was nowhere to be found. It was possible that something happened to him and they needed the new, not quite as efficient Shuichi do deal with this new threat. Shuichi of course knew very well who that threat was, as he experienced it firsthand just the other week.

"Shuichi, you remember Mr. Winchester do you not?" Ushio asked.

"Yeah, sure I do." Shuichi replied in his most apathetic tone possible. Clearly the pink haired teen wasn't pleased to see him. K knew from his first impression that he would have his work cut out for him dealing with Shuichi. After all, he was given a similar greeting from his missing slayer twenty years to the day.

The young, fresh slayer saw the look on his master's face and knew what was coming up.

'Dear lord, I hope he isn't going to lecture me again.' He thought. Much to his dismay, the lecture began.

"You see my boy; I've been very concerned about your behavior as well as your apathy when it comes to your duties. I understand that you are young and would rather be with your friends than be part of a much greater cause but I'm afraid that you must take into account the threat that we are dealing with. Rumor has it that Yuki, the feared grim reaper of Vampire slayers has returned to Tokyo in search of both Ryuichi and the new slayer, that's you. Since his rumored return, none of us have seen or heard from Ryuichi. We all fear that worse has come to worst and if that is so, then you must carry out all of his duties. It will be up to you to kill the slayer killer himself; failure is _not_ an option!"

Shuichi let out a low but audible sigh. Considering his history with lectures, Ushio was surprised that the boy hadn't fallen asleep halfway through the speech. Especially considering his desire to be a normal teenager was more than obvious to everyone. To Shuichi on the other hand, there was one thing in that lecture that got his undivided attention; the fact that Ryuichi was missing in action. This could be his chance! Perhaps if the new slayer could find the old alive, he wouldn't have to be tortured with a life of vampire killing. His master didn't know it, but there was yet another crazy idea brewing in Shuichi's mind. One so crazy that even he would second guess himself. But in his mind it had to be done!

"My boy, if we are going to retain peace in this world, you and Mr. Winchester must cooperate with one another to defeat not only ordinary vampires but the slayer killer himself as well. Do you understand?" Ushio reiterated.

"Huh? What?" Shuichi replied peering at his new watcher. He thought perhaps he and Winchester could work together, but not only for ridding the world of vampires but also to find Ryuichi. Although, the latter would have to remain a secret from them for the time being, his friends were trustworthy enough to tell about his new plan.

"Yeah, sure Keep the peace, cooperation yeah, I got all of that." The boy finally answered. Ushio gave a rather annoyed look at his slayer. Such apathy, such sarcasm in his mannerisms, such a disregard for his teaching and the legacy; he wondered how anyone could be a slayer with that attitude?

"It looks I have my work cut out for me." K said with a smirk. "Don't you worry, Master Ushio, in just about a week, his attitude will change for the better!"

**That night**

"I will find you, Yuki!" Maa shouted out of the window of his mansion. "I'll find you and destroy you even if it's the last thing I do!"

And there's the chapter everyone I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry for such a long delay. Anyway, I'll see you all later, please leave feedback.


	9. Episode 6: The Search Begins!

Hello everyone it's me again and I have a new chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy chapter 9.

I don't own gravitation.

Episode 6: Dead or Alive! The search for Ryuichi Sakuma debriefed!

It was finally the weekend and everyone was enthused by the thought of hanging out and goofing off without any worries or academic responsibilities. Unfortunately, Shuichi was not going to be one of the other teens. He was not only still grounded from before, but he also was preoccupied with another scheme brewing in his mind, finding Ryuichi Sakuma alive. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his latest plan yet and unbeknownst to him, Hiro was hatching the same scheme to cheer him up. As much as the teen detested being a vampire slayer, he did have a duty to keep others safe from harm from the creatures of the night, and Ryuichi may have been one of them. And if his suspicions were correct, it was possible that Yuki may have had something to do with the much older slayers disappearance. All he had to do was put two and two together.

* * *

Flashback

_"You see my boy; I've been very concerned about your behavior as well as your apathy when it comes to your duties. I understand that you are young and would rather be with your friends than be part of a much greater cause but I'm afraid that you must take into account the threat that we are dealing with. Rumor has it that Yuki, the feared grim reaper of Vampire slayers has returned to Tokyo in search of both Ryuichi and the new slayer, that's you. Since his rumored return, none of us have seen or heard from Ryuichi. We all fear that worse has come to worst and if that is so, then you must carry out all of his duties. It will be up to you to kill the slayer killer himself; failure is __not__ an option!"_

_Shuichi let out a low but audible sigh. Considering his history with lectures, Ushio was surprised that the boy hadn't fallen asleep halfway through the speech. Especially considering his desire to be a normal teenager was more than obvious to everyone. To Shuichi on the other hand, there was one thing in that lecture that got his undivided attention; the fact that Ryuichi was missing in action. This could be his chance! Perhaps if the new slayer could find the old alive, he wouldn't have to be tortured with a life of vampire killing. His master didn't know it, but there was yet another crazy idea brewing in Shuichi's mind. One so crazy that even he would second guess himself. But in his mind it had to be done!_

_"My boy, if we are going to retain peace in this world, you and Mr. Winchester must cooperate with one another to defeat not only ordinary vampires but the slayer killer himself as well. Do you understand?" Ushio reiterated._

End Flashback.

* * *

"Shindou look out!" A voice warned. The pink haired slayer was so dazed from his thoughts that he didn't see that there was a minibus heading his way! The next thing he knew he was whisked from the street back onto the sidewalk. Shuichi looked up to see that it was his classmate, Ken that pulled him out of his impending injury or death. He felt like his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his classmate.

"Didn't anyone tell you to cross on the green and not in between?" Ken asked.

"What? Oh, my bad, I guess I was just so focused on my…uh…studies, yeah I was just so focused on that I forgot to look both ways. Hahaha…" Shuichi replied nervously. Ken wasn't fooled by what Shuichi said. He knew that there might have been other things on his classmates mind than just schoolwork. He may not have known Shuichi as well as Hiro or Suguru did, but he knew Shuichi well enough to tell if something was wrong with him.

"Hey, Shindou are you okay?" Ken asked. "You seem kind of out of it."

"What?" Shuichi replied. It wasn't long before the other boy's concerns were confirmed. Shuichi really was out of it. But the teen couldn't reveal why he wasn't feeling himself. If there was one rule that he did follow strictly as a slayer was that no one from outside the temple (Other than Hiro and Suguru) should ever know about the existence of Vampire Slayers. This was not only to protect Shuichi but also the people closest to him from being put in danger of attacks from Yuki or any other enemies.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Ken suggested. "I'll walk you."

The teen couldn't believe what he'd just heard! Was Ken really going to walk with him to his house? No one really knew it or at least didn't say much about it but since 9th grade, Shuichi had a small crush on Ken that grew over time when they became friends. He wanted to tell the other boy but was really shy around him; especially when they were alone. Ken was also too timid to admit it to _his_ friends or anyone else but he liked Shuichi as well but knew that because of the slayer being apparently very attractive to the eye, others would want to date him as well. After a minute he finally snapped out of it and responded to his classmate.

"S-Sure I don't mind." Shuichi accepted. He took a few steps with his classmate to head back home to the temple and stay there the rest of the weekend since he was still grounded. But not before receiving a phone call from Hiro. In his mind, that was the worst possible time for Hiro or anyone to call him.

"Hiro, I hope that this is important!" The vampire slayer snapped at his best friend.

"Well, someone is in a sour mood for a Friday." Hiro teased. "Anyway Shuichi I found something that I think you'll find really interesting. I need you to get over to my house as soon as you can."

Shuichi mentally rolled his eyes at whatever Hiro had that was supposedly so interesting but in his gut he figured he might as well go to see what it was about however there was one thing Shuichi would have to get around; he was still grounded from the week before and he had a curfew to abide by. Perhaps he could go to his best friend's house without worrying about getting in trouble. Without a second thought Shuichi dialed home on his cell hoping that at least one of the monks would answer.

"_Hello?" _A voice answered. It was Master Ushio. Just as Shuichi wanted!

"Master, I'll be staying afterschool for a little while, is that okay?" The young slayer lied. One thing he wasn't used to doing in the eighteen years of his life was lying to anyone, especially his legal guardian. Sure he snuck out, stole his master's car and crashed it to go to a party but he didn't exactly lie about it. Part of him felt regretful for not being truthful but whatever Hiro wanted to show him that was of such interest couldn't be ignored.

"Just make sure you're home before supper!" Ushio demanded in an assertive tone. He was still angry with Shuichi for falling asleep during one of his lectures as usual. "You have to patrol tonight and will start your training tomorrow."

'_Great, I'm on vampire extermination duty again tonight.' _Shuichi thought. "Yes, master."

Click! He hung up his cell and placed it back in his pocket. Then he saw the look that Ken was giving him.

"You know, Shindou it's really not good to lie to people. You never know when a lie becomes the truth and no one believes you." Ken said. "So where are you _really _going?"

"To Hiro's, of course!" Shuichi answered with a huge grin. Then he thought about it. Maybe he could still spend time with his classmate while going to his friend's house. It was worth a shot.

"Ken, do you want to go with me to Hiro's?" Shuichi asked. He hid his face behind his bag to hide how red his face was turning. He still hadn't gotten the courage to tell Ken how he felt and wanted to wait until he thought the time was right; hopefully before Ken started to like someone else. Ken felt a little awkward about seeing Hiro after his last phone conversation with him didn't go so well. But he really didn't have much better things to do at the time. The brown haired boy nodded and they headed for Hiro's but not before Shuichi made a few stops on the way there to several stores picking up newspapers from there. To Ken, it seemed rather suspicious; especially since nearly all of the articles that his friend picked up had headlines involving the missing Ryuichi Sakuma.

* * *

**Hiro's Apartment—30 minutes later**

"Okay Hiro, what's this 'really interesting thing' that you wanted me to rush over here for?" The slayer asked. Hiro was going to explain it to him as if he didn't already know the deal but after peering at the newspapers with headlines about the missing former slayer, he had an idea that Shuichi already knew. But he decided to tell them anyway.

"Shuichi, I'm not sure if you found this out on the news, but Ryuichi Sakuma is missing and has been missing for nearly two weeks now with no one seeing or hearing from him. Sure there were countless sighting according to the police department but many of the leads they had were dead ends. Now I know what you two are thinking: why am I talking to you about this? Well that's because you know since you have a knack for finding what's missing Shuichi, maybe we could search for Ryuichi Sakuma ourselves. It's said that anyone who finds him gets a 100,000 yen reward."

"100,000 yen, are you serious?!"Both Shuichi and Ken asked simultaneously. Wow! They thought. Ryuichi bust have been a little more well-known than they initially thought. The price seemed right and in Shuichi's mind, so did the adventure. That is, if he could go through with it without getting caught again.

"That seems like a great Idea Hiro except we're both still grounded and I'm still Maa's slave until summer vacation starts." Shuichi whispered to his friend. "Besides, shouldn't we just leave this kind of stuff to the police?"

Hiro then began to explain more about the situation and the case of the missing slayer turned out to be much more of a mystery than Shuichi or any of the monks initially thought.

"The police haven't found even one trace of since last week. In fact even a few of the officers on this case went missing, too. Because of that we should be careful not to be part of that statistic." He continued.

"There's one more problem." Shuichi started to point out while still whispering. "Ushio has me on the graveyard protection agency tonight and I don't think I'll be able to get out of it."

"That's why we'll be starting our search right now!" Hiro exclaimed. "This afternoon we will begin our search for Ryuichi Sakuma!"

While Ken wasn't really paying attention to what exactly they were whispering about he could tell that it was possibly another hare-brained scheme that they had come up with that he would somehow get dragged into. This would be his first time being along for the ride of Shuichi and Hiro's misadventures. Oh, if he only knew what kind of crazy antics he was getting himself into with these boys.

And that's the chapter everyone I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you all whenever. R&R please.


	10. Episode 7:The 13th day-Part 1

Chapter 10 everyone! This is the start of the "Find Ryuichi" arc. I hope you all enjoy.

Episode 7: The 13th day part 1

**Hiro's Apartment**

"Okay Hiro, what's this 'really interesting thing' that you wanted me to rush over here for?" The slayer asked. Hiro was going to explain it to him as if he didn't already know the deal but after peering at the newspapers with headlines about the missing former slayer, he had an idea that Shuichi already knew. But he decided to tell them anyway.

"Shuichi, I'm not sure if you found this out on the news, but Ryuichi Sakuma is missing and has been missing for nearly two weeks now with no one seeing or hearing from him. Sure there were countless sighting according to the police department but many of the leads they had were dead ends. Now I know what you two are thinking: why am I talking to you about this? Well that's because you know since you have a knack for finding what's missing Shuichi, maybe we could search for Ryuichi Sakuma ourselves. It's said that anyone who finds him gets a 100,000 yen reward."

"100,000 yen, are you serious?!"Both Shuichi and Ken asked simultaneously. Wow! They thought. Ryuichi bust have been a little more well-known than they initially thought. The price seemed right and in Shuichi's mind, so did the adventure. That is, if he could go through with it without getting caught again.

"That seems like a great Idea Hiro except we're both still grounded and I'm still Maa's slave until summer vacation starts." Shuichi whispered to his friend. "Besides, shouldn't we just leave this kind of stuff to the police?"

Hiro then began to explain more about the situation and the case of the missing slayer turned out to be much more of a mystery than Shuichi or any of the monks initially thought.

"The police haven't found even one trace of since last week. In fact even a few of the officers on this case went missing, too. Because of that we should be careful not to be part of that statistic." He continued.

"There's one more problem." Shuichi started to point out while still whispering. "Ushio has me on the graveyard protection agency tonight and I don't think I'll be able to get out of it."

"That's why we'll be starting our search right now!" Hiro exclaimed. "This afternoon we will begin our search for Ryuichi Sakuma!"

While Ken wasn't really paying attention to what exactly they were whispering about he could tell that it was possibly another hare-brained scheme that they had come up with that he would somehow get dragged into. This would be his first time being along for the ride of Shuichi and Hiro's misadventures. Oh, if he only knew what kind of crazy antics he was getting himself into with these boys.

* * *

And so the search for Ryuichi began and not to the best start. The trio ended up missing the crosstown bus and it wouldn't be coming for another twenty minutes. Not to mention they had hardly any clue where to start looking for the missing man. Shuichi thought about asking his new watcher or one of the monks but knew that if he did, he would land in a lot of trouble. They had to start across town where according to K; there was a lot of vampire activity. If only they were able to catch the bus before, then the search would have gone more smoothly. Unbeknownst to the boys, something wicked would be approaching Tokyo after sunset. Something so wicked that no mere mortal, not even a vampire slayer would be safe from.

It was Friday the 13th. According to Shuichi's lessons, every Friday the 13th was the harvest; A time when swarms of vampires would appear after dusk and prey on hundreds if not thousands of humans all over the world. What was different about this year's harvest was who was leading it. Many harvests up to that point were led by "nobody" vampires who could very easily be defeated even by a rookie slayer. _This _time, the grim reaper of slayers himself was in charge which made things even more morbid for the unsuspecting mortals in the city.

After waiting in boredom for twenty minutes the crosstown bus finally came and the trio was able to start their mission. Well, Shuichi and Hiro saw it as a mission and Ken was just along for the ride. He had no knowledge of vampires or any supernatural being of any kind. Shuichi was hoping to keep it that way at any cost. Even if it meant doing something to erase his memory of what he may see.

"Shindou, I don't think this is a good idea." Ken stated. "Taking the law into our own hands might end up getting us all killed. You sure you wanna keep this up? I mean is a big reward really worth practically committing suicide?"

"This isn't about the money!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Well, maybe it is for Hiro but not me. You see I…sort of know Mr. Sakuma and I want to make sure he's okay."

"Maybe, but I still think we should turn back. I don't know about you, but I heard on the news recently that people have been seeing monsters in that part of town and many people have been turned into those monsters after being bitten. I don't know whether it's true or not but I'm _not_ taking any chances with my life. Some of us would like to have a 18th birthday thank you!" Ken explained and ranted. Shuichi began to realize that when it came down to it, he was putting his _life_ on the line for very selfish reasons. Even if he doesn't want to be a slayer, this would be his first official yet unofficial duty as a vampire slayer: Finding and rescuing Ryuichi alive and protecting his classmate and crush.

"Ken, I know that somehow, everything is going to work out." He reassured his worried friend.

"I hope for god's sake you're right." Ken replied as he leaned against Shuichi. '_There's been a lot of weird stuff happening and I don't want you getting mixed up in it. And I really don't want you ending up like Taki._

* * *

The bus ride continued in a seemingly normal fashion. The bus was heading across town and passengers went on and off as per usual with every other bus ride but something seemed very wrong about this bus ride to Hiro. He signaled the stop for the East Shibuya station but it didn't stop there. At first he thought that maybe the driver forgot and mistakenly sped past the stop but then he signaled more stops and the bus kept moving eventually he saw that the driver had even started running red lights. He got up and tried to find out just what was going on.

"Hey, driver, I pulled that lever and you didn't stop at all. And you just ran a few red lights. What's up with you?!" When Hiro peered into the driver's window, he saw no one there. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Two minutes later the bus driver reappeared but this time he looked a bit different. His body was transparent and he had an incredibly disturbing grin on his face. He turned to the red haired boy with that ever so unsettling grin.

"This ain't no ordinary bus, child." He answered. Hiro's eyes widened and he realized they were in deep trouble _ocean _deep trouble!

"You and your buddies have climbed aboard the spirit bus. And you're all on a one way trip to the deepest depths of **HELL!" ** Suddenly with that last word, his voice got much creepier and more sinister. Those very words that the teen just heard made chills go down his spine and hairs stick up from the back of his neck. The trio unwittingly started their search on a ghost bus! On top of that, their destination wasn't a pleasant one either. The bus sped up exponentially, phasing through other vehicles including an eighteen wheeler. Shuichi and Ken woke up to the many bumps that the ghost bus was plowing over. They soon saw Hiro, frozen in fear from what he realized was happening.

"N-Nakano, What's up with you?" Ken asked.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" Shuichi questioned.

"G-Guys, we need to s-stop this b-bus, now!" Hiro stammered in fright.

'_Stop the bus? What is he-'Before_ the rookie slayer could finish his thought he saw that the driver as well as a few of the passengers were transparent and the bus appeared to run one red light after another. That was when it hit him, sort of.

"Ahhh! We're on a hijacked bus!" Shuichi shouted in panic. Hiro punched his friend upside the head and then pulled him closer to tell him the real situation.

"No, you idiot, this is a ghost bus and we're heading straight for hell unless you find a way to stop this thing!"

'_Ghost bus? I remember Taki said something about that a month ago but I didn't believe him. I should have though; if I did then he wouldn't have died the way he did. Now I'm in this mess,too! _Ken thought to himself.

"G-G-Ghost…AHH!" Shuichi panicked even more after hearing that. The poor boy could barely handle vampires but he was even more terrified of ghosts. The bus kept speeding through the city passing through every other vehicle that was in its way until it eventually sped into a tunnel. Time was running out for our heroes!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Shuichi's neighborhood, Maa was waiting for his old nemesis and the new leader of the upcoming harvest, Yuki. Tonight would be the night that he would finally have his revenge for the torture that Yuki put him through years ago. He would have revenge for the friends that were killed by this creature of the night. He would have revenger for the months he spent in captivity and was at Yuki's mercy. He hoped he would get that revenge one day. Little did he know, he would be greeted not by Yuki, not by a swarm of vampires but by an old friend believed to be long gone from this world.

"Maa, it's been forever since I've seen you." A familiar voice greeted. The blond couldn't believe who it was!

"Taki, but you're dead! Wait, You're one of _them_ now aren't you?" Maa asked. The teen then bared his sharp teeth. It was true, Taki really was one of them.

"Right you are, old friend." He answered. Before he could make any sudden moves he was hit with a bag containing holy water. It was only enough to stun him and buy the living teen a short period of time to fight back. He was able to keep Taki Down for a bit, leaving him nearly immobile and semi-conscious.

"I suspected as much…"

And there is chapter 10 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed I'll see you next week.


End file.
